


Cause and Effect

by RundownWorlds



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Childhood, F/M, Friendship, Tumblr: levihanweek, more like the start of a romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RundownWorlds/pseuds/RundownWorlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is the way he is partly because of her. Hange is the way she is partly because of him. Their childhood is the epitome of cause and effect, and they won't have it any other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rated: T  
> Genre: Humor/Romance  
> Pairing: Levihan  
> Prompt: Childhood  
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin. Shingeki no Kyojin is the property of Hajime Isayama

 

* * *

  _ **Cause and Effect**_

* * *

 

The first time Levi saw her, he was seven and she was stupid.

He was walking in a forest quite close to the affluent side of the town. It was almost always peaceful in here. There’s a part of the forest that he considered his, it was perfect for when he wants to be by himself and when he needed the silence to think. He walked along the path he knew by heart, already anticipating the silence he’d be surrounded with.

Unfortunately, said secret place has now been invaded by a what appears to be a girl with a messy brown hair.

Her dress, which he suppose was once pristine, is now covered in mud and grass. She was crouching low on the ground, eyes focused on a frog a few feet away from her. It was evident that she was trying hard to be as still as a statue, as if a slight movement would send her subject jumping away.

Levi snorted. Though the girl looked unkempt, the clothes she wore gave away her social standing. She’s another one of those losers who are fascinated with the lifestyle of the poor, stumbling on an unsuspecting dirty creature. He wonders if the girl is mocking the appearance of the amphibian in her head full of noble shit.

She suddenly sneezed and the frog was startled and jumped away in fright. He wondered if it’s because he was thinking of her. Did it work that way?

“Stupid.”

“Sorry?”

He didn’t mean to speak up out loud, he swears he just whispered. But she heard him and her eyes almost instantly locked on him. He clenched his fist at his side, he was damn sure she’s scrutinizing him now. The thought left a disgusting taste in his mouth.

“Was the frog so ugly that you have to stop and stare at it?”

“Oh! It’s not a frog, it’s a toad! A morogoro tree toad to be exact. His scientific name is Nectophrynoides Viviparus The color of his glands usually contrast with the rest of his body. The eggs hatch while inside the female which is -”

“Did they teach you that in your exclusive school for the noble? How pathetic, they have to teach you something useless in order for you to feel superior.”

“Our school doesn’t teach stuff like this, I researched it on my own. And it’s not useless…”

She got up and dusted her dress, completely ignoring the abrasions on her knees. She looked up at him, a few inches shorter he notes, and smiled brightly.

“My name’s Hange. Sorry for going on a sudden rant, I know it makes people uncomfortable but it has become a bad habit.”

Hange, as she called herself, grinned sheepishly.

“Levi. My name is Levi.”

He wasn't really sure why he was introducing himself to her. She probably doesn't care what his name is. But a part of him wanted her to know who he is. This should be around the time she turns around and leave, she must have noticed by now which part of the society he belongs to.

“Hi there Levi!”

Hange walked towards Levi and stretched her hand out towards him, waiting for him to do the same. She wanted to shake hands. Does she not know their positions in society? Levi stands still because this might be the part where she would mock him. He was sure that the moment his hands nears her’s, she would take her hand back and call him disgusting and how haughty of him to ever think that someone like her can be friends with someone like him

“Oh! I’m sorry! I completely forgot my hands are dirty, you must have been disgusted by me. Hang on sec-”

“Don’t wipe it on your dress!”

“But where do I wipe my hands! My dress is dirty anyway, it doesn't really matter if gets dirtier!”

“What’s wrong with you, Just… wait I think I have a handkerchief.”

Levi dug around his pockets and pulled out a small piece of cloth. He heard a sharp intake of breath and his heart dropped as he braced himself from the onslaught of insult, he knew it, damn it he knew it. He clenched his teeth and steeled his resolve to look at her straight in her eyes. She could laugh all she wants but he won’t show any weakness, he won’t show that words affect him.

“I’m really sorry…”

Levi turns his head towards Hange so fast he swears he got a whiplash. Hange has tears welling up her eyes, of all things, he didn't expect her to cry. Her lips quivered and she started wiping her tears before it falls down her cheeks.

“Why the hell are you crying?”

“You must be irritated by now right? I understand… all the other kids say I’m too weird. I don’t mind if you think I’m disgusting too. I just… I just… I’m… I’m sorry!!”

And she crouched back down on the ground, hugging her knees against her chest. She was crying and Levi didn't know what to do. So he knelt down in front of her and hoped that the girl would calm down.

“I’m not disgusted. Here, wipe your tears. I was just surprised, that’s all, you didn't gross me out or anything like that.’

Hange peeked out from under her bangs. He smiled reassuringly at her and handed her the white handkerchief he dug out just a while ago. She was just sniffling now, a tad bit better than crying, he sighs in relief. She wiped her tears and used the cloth to blow her nose.

“I’ll wash this for you… thank you… Levi.”

Levi holds back a sarcastic remark about how she should wash the damn thing because she has her snot all over it and instead nods at her. He doesn't want another crying fest. She doesn’t look good when she cries.

“You’re really nice.”

Levi looked pointedly at her. It’s the first time someone called him nice, and of all people it’s the girl who talks about toads and uses other people’s handkerchiefs to wipe her nose.

Hange, as if reading his thoughts, laughed lightly. She smiled brightly at him again, the trail of tears visible on her face.

“And you’re really stupid.”

Hange grinned at him and Levi could only sigh as he stood up. He held out his hand for Hange to grab on to. Accepting the silent offer, Hange holds on to Levi as she pulls herself up from the ground. Levi heard her mutter a thanks and he really should’ve let go of her… but he didn't. Instead he holds her hands tighter and nods to himself, leaving Hange to wonder what was going inside his brain.

“Nice to meet you, Hange.”

Levi firmly shook her hands. Caught off guard, Hange gasped slightly. It took her a second or two to gather her wits and when she did she beamed at him.

“Nice to meet you too, Levi.”

He held on to her a little longer than necessary.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time Levi saw her it was the week after and he suppose she’s a little bit wiser.

“Did you look forward to seeing me?”

The part of the forest that he considered his own is now, it seems, their meeting place. Levi wondered how Hange managed to find it, he decides to ask her about it some other time. For now, she’s waiting for him to answer her question.

He snorted.

“No, you idiot.”

Hange laughed. Truth be told, Levi did look forward to seeing her, even if it’s just a little. A part of him was convinced that he won’t see her again, but that didn’t really stop him from hoping. The thought made him frown.

Levi does not hope for something good to come his way on its own. If there's one thing he is sure of it's that he has to work hard for everything.

“Ah! Your handkerchief!”

Hange pulled the cloth out of her little sling bag, it was only then that Levi noticed she’s carrying one. She looked clean, Levi thinks, a huge difference from when he first saw her. She smelled like peppermint and Levi gets reminded of who she is.

“I’ve washed it, just as promised.”

He takes it from her none too gently and stuffs it inside his pocket, not even inspecting if it was really clean.

“I wasn’t looking forward to a dirty handkerchief anyway.”

“I figured. You always look so neat, like you’ve never had fun before!”

“I don’t see how those two are related.”

Hange gasped, but before she can respond a bush rattled near them. There was a glint in Hange’s eyes as she looked towards it. Levi holds in his breath as he waits for what she’s about to say. He doesn’t really know why but he has a feeling it involves him and that bush.

“Have you ever stalked an animal?”

* * *

 

“This is stupid. I don’t know why I went along with you.”

“Shut up. You might scare the deer away.”

“Like what you did with the toad?”

Hange placed her binoculars down and looked at Levi who was lying stomach down on the ground. Like her he used his arms to prop his upper body off the ground, quietly observing the deer a meter from them.

Hange gave him a thumbs up.

“What the-”

“It’s a toad.”

“What?”

“You’re right. It’s a toad. not a frog. Thank you for remembering.”

Hange gave him a one of those “you’ve done well” smiles.

Levi scrunched his nose and nudged her arm. Hange stuck her tongue out at him and Levi flicks her forehead. She stifles a laughter and lifts her binoculars up in front of her eyes again and licked her parched lips. Levi mutters an idiot under his breath.

His elbow is starting to feel sore but Hange looks like she’s lying down on soft grass. Levi felt the need to outlast her and started his own game of who can last longer. He tries to distract himself from the pain.

“Why do you have binoculars anyway?”

“Why don’t I have binoculars?”

This time Levi smacks her head. He heard Hange say ouch! and apparently it was loud enough for the deer to hear.

“Ah!! It ran away!”

Hange pouted and Levi thought she looked cute. He clenched his jaw and quickly brushed the thought away. All this animal observing is messing up his seven year old mind.

“Well that’s that. I still don’t really see the point in it.”

Levi got up and brushed his pants. He huffs, the dirt won’t come off easily. He wondered how troublesome it was to wash Hange’s ever dirty clothes. Not that he intends to find out.

“You learn something about them when you observe them.”

Hange rolls onto her back and stares at Levi from the ground.

“I think it’s interesting.”

“For you maybe. Here lemme help you up.”

Hange grins and allows Levi to tug her back onto her feet. She dusted her dress too but she was so used to getting her clothes dirty that she knows it’s futile to brush the dirt away. She leaves it be. She looks at Levi, he wore the same expression but something felt off.

“Your clothes!”

“What?”

“They’re dirty too!”

“That’s what happens when you lie down on the forest floor and observe creatures.”

Hange pursed her lips. She has never seen Levi in such a state, it looked unbefitting of him. She’s usually covered in mud but not Levi. Never Levi.

She knows that Levi isn’t like her, he doesn’t have the same privileges. She has someone to clean after her mess. But Levi is different, she reminds herself, Levi probably has to clean after himself. She caused Levi’s clothes to be dirty, Levi won’t admit it but they both knew this was all her fault.

It was always like this, Hange causes problems to everyone. She’s spontaneous and not everyone welcomes it. She makes a lot of mess and gets the people she cares for in trouble. Hange is caught up in her own world at times and she has, more often than not, been reprimanded for it.

“I’m sorry for dirtying your clothes…”

“It doesn’t matter.”

Hange smiled. Levi is really kind.

“Hey, it would be bothersome if I end up ruining all your shirts right? I understand that much.”

She laughs, Levi thought it sounded bitter. He doesn’t like where this conversation is heading.

“So that’s why… I think we should stop hanging out. I’m really sorry for the trouble.”

She smiles at him sadly and looks at where the deer ran off to, her eyes tells him that she’s deep in thought. He wonders what’s going through her head at that moment. He wants to know, he really does.

Levi knew it wasn’t an excuse to stop hanging out with him. Hange, he found out, is genuine. He doesn’t understand why his neatness is important to Hange who always looks messy but everything has a reason. And this, he tells himself, won’t be the reason why they can’t see each other again.

“Idiot.”

Hange turns towards him and looks at him questioningly.

“If that matters a lot to you, then I could always stay clean. You can roll around the mud all you want and I will still look neat. So you can stop thinking about how it would be a trouble to clean all this dirt off and just do what you want to do when we’re together. It’s not hard to do, I might even get addicted to it.”

“You sure?”

“I’m damn sure.”

Hange smiled broadly. An idea crossed her head and she dug around her little bag again. She pulls out a white cloth. Just what the hell is inside this girl’s bag?

“A cravat.”

“And why, pray tell, do you have a cravat in your bag?”

“Why can’t I?”

Levi let out an exasperated sigh and Hange giggled.

“I’m going to lend this to you and you have to give this back to me, okay?”

Levi is not book smart but he’s a fast thinker. He grinned,

“So you can’t leave me until I give this back to you.”

He wore the stupid cravat around his neck and it will be quite a while before he gets used to it. He gave it a slight tug, he intends to wear it everyday. He heard Hange’s soft laughter. She took his right hand and linked their pinky finger together.

“It’s a promise.” She whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a multi chap. Will update as soon as possible. Please leave a review!


End file.
